Pokemon Guild World
by Mascot1063
Summary: Grey and his brown Machop are on a journey to locate the legendary pokemon. Will they succeed? Grey now has a new Goal!
1. Adventure 1: Grey and Machop

Adventure 1: Grey and Machop

Adventure 1: Grey and Machop

Color Town is where our story begins. It is nothing more then a mere hamlet. Within this town there are maybe 200 residents at most. Everyone knew each other. There was Mr. Basque the baker, Shimmer the bartender, and Professor Wattieza, the oldest Pokemon Researcher alive. Wattieza choose this place to retire so that he could continue his Pokemon research in peace. It was quiet, beautiful and in the middle of a mountainous region. There were lakes, forests, and so forth.

People knew of Wattieza as he was not only the oldest researcher, but the oldest Authority of Pokemon. Even Professor Oak respected him, the Elite four from every region respected him, and so did the infamous Team Rocket. However, no one however knew where he had disappeared to: that is, except for Professor Oak.

Professor Oak was given his first pokemon at a young age by Professor Wattieza and grew to be his most trusted disciple. Even now, Professor Oak keeps his mouth shut on his whereabouts. No one but he, and the people of Color Town know of his whereabouts.

Enter Grey, a chipper young lad who is on a hurry to run an errand for the old professor. Grey was being followed by a Brown Machop. This Machop was his first and only pokemon. Both Grey and the Machop had a similar attitude. Thet were adventurous and seeked an exciting life, and they both wished to begin there journey. However, they felt they weren't ready yet. Dewey was leaving the professor's lab as he had just received his first pokemon. Dewey passed up Grey and Machop with a big smile. "Grey!" Dewey shouted, "I have my first pokemon!" Grey and Machop grinned. "If that is the case Dewey, you better hurry up! I wanna fight you when you get stronger! That Is assuming you can beat Machop!" Machop grinned happily and they both began laughing. "Machop Mamamamachop!"

Dewey could not help but laugh as well. "But how is Machop going to get stronger if you refuse to evolve it?" Dewey asked. Grey smiled once more. "Who needs to evolve? That isn't what makes Machop strong!" Machop grinned once more and said "Machop!" "Now you better hurry and go get stronger so you can fight us!" Grey said excitedly. Dewey smiled and ran off holding the pokeball in his hand. "Bye Grey! Bye Machop!" Dewey shouted in sheer excitement. Grey and Machop watched as Dewey headed off down the rocky path, and out of nowhere there heard, "Oye Oye… stop that racket grey!"

Grey and Machop freaked out as behind them was old Professor Wattieza. "You finally came, now hurry up and come inside you to…" Grey and Machop looked to each other and quickly hurried inside.

The inside of the lab was very old school. A lot of the devices seemed more like clockwork then they did technical. The only things with any bit of technology behind it were the devices used for transferring and holding pokemon. Grey and Machop quickly took a seat and waited for the professor. The professor sat down on his soft chair under his large cookoo clock while sipping some hot tea. "As you two know, there has been lots of sightings of a pokemon that is not of this habitat." Grey and Machop look to each other. Grey once again looks to Wattieza and asks, "Do we have any idea what it may be yet?" Wattieza shook his head. "No, I examined the dropping sample you found it is something I have yet to see. As you know we have five known families of pokemon in this wilderness: the Pidgey family, the Spearow family, the Sentret family, the Zigzagoon family, and the Surskit family. It matches none of them, and neither does it match any that I have seen before. However, I have noticed a pattern. Wherever the pokemon are most frequent at any certain time that is where we find traces of the pokemon we have yet to see. I am going to have my Noctowl scan the area and that is where you will investigate." As he was explaining this, Grey and Machop were dosing off. "YOU WERE ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME?" yelled Wattieza. "RIGHT! RIGHT! Find pokemon in forest, no problem!" Grey said nervously while Machop was starting to wake up.

Wattieza held up a purple ball. "This is a Masterball. With it, you are capable of…" but Grey and Machop were sleeping again. "DON'T SLEEP WHEN I AM TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT BAKA!" He threw the ball at Grey's head snapping it in half. Grey woke up and freaked out to the shocked face of a man who just lost a very expensive masterball.

Dusk was slowly turning into night. Grey and Machop, both with bruises and bumps on there faces walked through the forest, following a rather senile looking Noctowl. "Noctowl…" grey said, "Are you sure this is the way?" Noctowl began to flutter savagely and went off into the woods. "Crap! He found something?" Grey and Machop followed the Noctowl as they figured it might have found something. It was actually just being beaten by a surskit. "BAKA OWL!" "MACHOP!" Both Grey and Machop kicked the owl as it began fluttering again. "Machop! I think he found something this time!" "Machop!" They followed Noctowl to find it being attacked by a zigzagoon. "BAKA BAKA OWL!" "MACHAMACHOP!" They kicked it one more time. The owl sighed and relaxed on the closest tree.

Grey and Machop sighed as they sat under the branch with Noctowl perched. "Machop… I don't think we're going to find this pokemon that Wattieza mentioned…" "Machop…" Then suddenly they heard a scream from deep down in the darkest part of the woods! It went, "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Grey and Machop got up quickly for they recognized the scream. "Dewey was running through the forest at a panicked state. He was covered in bruises and his clothing was torn. He had blood coming down his cheek. He held on to his pokeball as tight as he could. He kept running and running until Grey stepped up with Machop in his path. He ran past them a little ways and stopped. He looked back to grey and Machop in tears. Grey asked, "Dewey, if you keep running, how do you plan on beating Machop if you keep running like that?"

Dewey sniffled as hard as he could. "Guys… run… it's coming…" Grey and Machop grinned in excitement. "Watch Dewey… we're going to tackle fear and put the fear back into its eyes. Watch like a man!" Dewey looked blankly and got up and watched. From within the dark forest, a vibration could be felt. It was a large creature, larger then normal. But Grey and Machop just grinned. "It's here…" said Grey. Machop got into a fighting stance as an enormous Fearow with a large fat body pushed two trees out of the ground with its large wings. Dewey got just as scared as before, if not more so. The fearow had a deadly gaze. Its face and body was covered in scars which were most likely caused by battles with other pokemon. But Grey and Machop did not stand back. Grey shouted, "LET'S GO MACHOP!" "MACHOP!" Machop charged forward!

To be continued


	2. Adventure 2: Enter Machop

Adventure 2: Enter Machop, the Muscle Bound Pokemon

Adventure 2: Enter Machop, the Muscle Bound Pokemon!

"Machop! Use a low kick!" Machop did as such as he used a Low Kick on the large fearow. But the Fearow jumped up and cawed out with a loud shriek. Dewey got on his knees covering his ears. Machop and grey moved back some. "That's one hell of a growl, I must admit. Machop, you okay?" "Machop!" Machop just nodded and stood its ground clenching its fist. "Good, couldn't ask anything less of you! Focus energy!"

Machop began to clench its body as the fearow dived down toward the focusing pokemon. Grey looked onward waiting until, "Machop dodge and use a karate chop!" But it was to late. Machop was caught in a barrage of attacks from the fearow's large wings and claws. Machop batted the fearow back and attempted to swing his hand in a knife like motion, but the large bird pulled back. Dewey got nervous shouting, "Grey! Machop got hit!" Grey smirked and looked back to Dewey. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon." Machop looked upward as the he breathed heavily some. "Machop, when it dives down, you know what to do." "Machop…" Machop glared at the angry fearow while the large bird swooped down with a blazing speed. It dove at Machop, but the muscle fell back and grabbed its feet all while being taken up into the air as fearow went back into the air.

Fearow looked down at Machop and began pecking it savagely. Machop looked at it with angry eyes. Grey then shouted, "DO IT MACHOP! USE YOU SEISMIC TOSS!" "MACHOP!" And it flexed its body to gain some momentum and then spun himself with the fearow going around with it. He span like a ravaging top as quickly fell to the earth. But right before he hit the ground, he pounded the earth with the large fearow like an enormous hammer. Machop landed safely, while the fearow got up slowly. It looked at machop but then its eyes went emotionless and it fell to the ground unconscious.

Dewey looked on with shock. "Grey? Machop?" Grey and Machop smiled back. "That was nothing, right Machop?" Machop grinned brightly and just laughed. It was the first battle Dewey had ever scene Grey and Machop fight. But at the same time, it seemed so familiar.

Six years earlier, a ten year old Grey and a five year old Dewey were racing toward the professors lab in hopes to get a pokemon that Wattieza was holding. "Grey!" gasped Dewey as he continued to run. "Do you think Mr. Wattieza has any left?" Grey grinned brightly, "Of course! He is a pokemon researcher. He has to have atleast one left. I'll take whatever he has!"

"WHAT? YOU HAVE NONE LEFT?" Grey and Dewey shouted. "What do you expect you baka?" the professor shouted, "while your goofing off and taking your sweet time, other trainers are ready to start there journey!" The professor just sat down on his rocking chair while smoking his pipe. "You'll simply have to wait…" "Hey Professor, what is this?" Grey had found a pokeball on a stand. It looked more like it was in the position to be a collectable then anything else. Grey had taken the ball and eleased what was inside. "GREY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the professor yelled. And out came a brown Machop.

Dewey cheered in joy. "You do have a pokemon left Mr. Wattieza!" Machop looked at Grey and showed off a bright grin and dashed off out the window. "NO!" the professor shouted. "HE GOT AWAY! GREY! YOU LET MY PRIZED POSETION GO!" Grey got nervous for a moment, "You mean he was a collectable?" "Of course he is! Do you know how rare it is to find a pokemon of a color that isn't its natural? ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE! EVEN FOR ME!" Even Dewey got nervous from the loud shrieking.

Wattieza pulled out a map while Grey and Dewey looked over it. "This is a map of the town. Chances are Machop will be going here. This is the closest lake, and that Machop will probably be coming here to drink. Machop is strong so I am lending you my Noctowl battle and weaken him. He will also come in handy for spotting him. But be careful, Machop is a powerful pokemon that can knock you out in a heart beat. Noctowl is a flying type pokemon, so he should fare well against it." Grey and Dewey looked at the senile owl who just stared out into oblivion.

Grey held the inside of his pockets while following the Noctowl. Dewey trailed behind with a net. "Isn't it exciting Grey?" Grey looked back at Dewey. "You get to battle with a pokemon for the very fist time?" Grey staggered some and batted his hand in the air towards the owl muttering, "Like I would want my first battle to be with a bakaowl!"

"Grey! Look!" Grey and Dewey looked to find Machop lying under a tree next to a lake with a bunch of surskit skidding on the top. Noctowl was looking for Machop, but was missing him, even though Machop was in plain site. "Oye… it really is a bakaowl…" Machop yawned and turned some, but it was interrupted by two boys by the name of Grey and Dewey. "There ya are?" Dewey said. "We're going to take you back, alright?" Dewey said with a happy face. But grey looked straight at Machop. Machop looked back at him and smirked as it got up and ran off in a separate direction. Grey smirked and took on foot after it. Dewey was left in the dust. He however decided to trail along anyway. Machop kept a good pace while Grey followed. Machop jumped over rocks, went through trees, and so forth and so forth, and Grey did not slow down one bit.

Machop stopped for a bit and looked around to see if Grey was anywhere to be found. Machop then sighed with relief and turned around to continue onward only to be knocked down by a smiling Grey. "Gotcha!" But Machop would not have it one bit. He turned around and ran another direction. Grey enjoyed the challenge and continued on. No matter where Machop ran, grey was there to greet him. Grey knew the woods well, more so then even some of the pokemon that lived there. There was no way Machop could get away. Finally, Machop grew tired and rested for a moment. What he had not realized though was that he was in the middle of a breeding ground.

There were spearow looking down on him with angry eyes. Machop got nervous and stood up while getting ready to fight. The spearow charged at the tired Machop. Machop covered his eyes only to hear them hit something padded. He opened his eyes to see Grey standing in front of him. He was covered in scratches from the pecks of the angered spearow. Machop was a bit confused as it staggered backwards, with no idea what was going on, it panicked. "Oye, Machop…" Grey said. "A pokemon like you isn't going to get panicked now is he?" Grey looked back and grinned. Machop just looked at the beaten and battered Grey and bit its bottom lip while nodding. It got up and stood next to Grey. "This will be my first pokemon battle Machop!" "Machop!"

Dewey walked up to the two who were covered in scratches and had some blood coming down their faces. They both looked wore out. Next to them, there was a group of downed spearows who looked like they had gone through a tornado. "You did one hell of a job Machop… not bad for a first time, huh?" Noctowl came out of nowhere and pointed toward Machop with its wing. "NOW YOU FIND HIM YOU BAKAOWL?"

That night, Dewey, Noctowl, and Grey, who was holding Machop on his back, all walked back to the professor's lab. The professor was none to pleased that the Machop was beaten and battered, but he was glad that they were all okay. He also saw the trust that Machop had in Grey, thus allowing them to partner up from here on out. Machop was now Grey's first pokemon.

Dewey smiled as he saw Grey praising his Machop for the victory against the fearow. But things weren't over yet. They heard a familiar noise coming from above. It was the growl of some angry spearow that had scene there leader loose to a fighting pokemon. "Dewey… Machop… let's get out of here…" Machop and Dewey nodded in agreement and the three began to run off. The angry spearow glided after them in anger. The rain began to start as a shadow walked toward the large fearow catching it with a pokeball. Next to him, there was a pokemon that gave an angry snarl. "Don't worry… We will be heading back soon. It seemed the rumors might be false after all…" He and the pokemon walked back into the woods. "Well, this will be a conciliation prize at least…"

To Be Continued…


	3. Adventure 3: Run for your Life!

Adventure 3: Run for your Life

Adventure 3: Run for your Life! The enraged Spearow and the Secret of the forest!

Grey, Machop, and Dewey rushed through the forest in a panic as the flocks of spearow were close behind them. They sploshed through the mud getting themselves covered. Dewey tripped but was picked up immediately by Grey. They stopped for a moment to see a fearow staring at them from the front view of their path. It squacked and then took lift as it charged Dewey. "Machop!" Grey shouted as Machop pushed Dewey out of the way, grabbing the fearow by the neck. Three spearows charged them from behind and Machop batted them away with the fearow's body.

Grey looked at Dewey. "Hey Dewey, get out of here, while we take care of these guys!" Grey said with a grin. Dewey was shocked by this comment, but he shook his head. "I can't do that Grey! I can't leave you…" But Grey gave him a serious and sincere look. "This is nothing Dewey. We handled worse… remember?" Dewey just stared at Grey and Machop and then he bit his bottom lip, his face began to clean itself from the amount of tears. He wiped his face and shouted. "Come back alive…" He then ran off. Grey and Machop looked onward. "Like we could die to a bunch of bastards like them…" Grey said with a smirk.

Dewey continued running through the woods, treading through deep puddles, climbing up rocks. He looked at his pokeball. He wanted to bring it out, but he decided against it as it had gone through enough pain as it. He hoped that Grey and Machop were fine, but continued to worry about himself. He then stopped to realize that he was forgetting someone.

Dewey went back into the forest shouting, "NOCTOWL! WHERE ARE YOU?" He zigzagged through the forest but he was not exactly easy to fine. He then shouted, "BAKAOWL?" But the Noctowl was slowly following a surskit.

"Machop! Use Karate Chop!" yelled Grey who had two spearows fluttering under his arm to begin with. One Spearow came darting toward him like a bullet, but Grey kicked it in the face immediately. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY BAKABIRD! IM BUSY!" Machop was busy himself as he kept karate chopping and kicking spearows left and right. "Machop! Two coming your way!" Machop grabbed a stray spearow by the legs, while Grey threw the two he had at him. Machop used his like a bat and smacked the other two, knocking them into a cluster heading toward Grey. "We can't keep this up!" "Machop!"

As Noctowl continued following the surskit, Dewey had finally come upon its location and gasped with a sigh of relief. "Noctowl!" Dewey shouted. He slowly jumped behind Noctowl and grabbed it. But the bird began to go crazy trying to get out of his arms. Dewey gritted his teeth. "Sorry Noctowl… I can't let you go. I have to get you home safe," he said to the crazed bird. He then held it under his arms like a football and began to dash toward the town. He finally made it out of the woods and could see Color Town up ahead.

Wattieza looked out in the rain and sighed. "I should have sent them out earlier…" He sipped on his tea until out of nowhere, Dewey kicked the door in. "Professor!" the boy shouted. "Grey and Machop are in trouble!" The professor spat his tea out and got it all over himself. "What is the ruckus child?!" Wattieza shouted. Dewey regained his composure and caught his breath. "Grey and Machop are in the forest fighting a flock of spearow. They are in danger!" Wattieza was confused with what was going on. But he quickly shouted to the football noctowl and said, "We're going Noctowl! Get ahold of yourself." The noctowl freed itself and saluted its master. The two rushed out toward the forest. "You stay here Dewey, just in case someone stops by! Tell them I will be gone for the moment." And he was off.

Back in the forest, Grey and Machop laid next to each other on there backs. They were worn out. And they were lying next to a pile of out cold spearow as well. "Just like old times, huh buddy?" "Machop…" said the tired Machop. "We sure gave them one hell of a fight huh? Heheh, in the end, I am pretty glad you ended up being my pokemon. No other monster I know could take out flock of angry bakaspearows like that…" Machop just laughed softly. The rain then began to calm down. The sun was out almost instantly, shining directly on them. Grey and Machop just stared straight upward. "Wow… that is defiantly something you don't see everyday…" Then both of there eyes widened, for that in the highest branch above them, another bird stared at them. But this was no other bird. This bird had a rainbow colored tail, and strange feather coming from its head. He squaked and then flew off leaving a rainbow trail far behind it.

Grey and Machop got up wondering what they had just seen. They heard a voice in the distance. It was the professor. "Grey! Are you okay boy?" He was of course being followed by the Noctowl. Grey just stared at the sky in awe. The professor sighed and helped him back to his lab.

Back at the lab, Wattieza began to sweat as Grey told him the story. "You saw what?" The professor just fell backwards as he began to grow nervous. "It was a bird that was covered in a bright rainbow. It came right after the rain stopped," Grey retorted. "Could it be…" Wattieza said as he grabbed a book. He showed him a picture from said book, and grey just stared directly into the page. "Houou? Hey! That's the bird!" Grey said in shock, "But what was he doing in the forest?" "Nevermind that!" the professor shouted, "Why did he encounter you?"

Grey looked at Machop and shrugged. "Haven't you seen it before?" The professor sighed while sitting in his chair. "In all my years… I have not… It is very rare to come across what they call the legendary pokemon… Its rarer then finding a pokemon of an unusual color in fact… But Houou is not the only legendary pokemon in exsistance. They say one of the hardest to find, in fact, is the elusive Mew…"

"Then I am going to find them!" grey said with a loud burst of energy. "You're what?" Professor Wattieza asked. "I am going to find each and every legendary with my own eyes!" Wattieza wanted to tell him he was insane, but at the same time, he could see something in his eyes that said he could do it. He got up and walked to his desk and lifted a small computer out of it. He handed it to him saying, "This is a pokedex… if you are to find these pokemon, please record anything you find onto this computer and it will keep records of your journey." Grey looked to the pokedex and smirked. "Machop… I think this is the start of our journey!" Machop smiled in his own sense of excitement. Wattieza looked at them both seriously saying, "Do not take this journey lightly… you will encounter dangers in your life that will make this look like preschool! I am telling you to be careful! Some of these legendaries are not as nice as the Houou that you encountered…" Grey smiled and nodded, "No problem… I have Machop with me… we won't lose when we are together!" Wattieza just stared onward, and then gave a sigh of relief. "Very well… you best be on your way…"

Grey and Machop looked onward at the mountains and took a deep breath. "Machop, this is my first time leaving town. So it's just me and you buddy!" "MACHOP!" Machop shouted in excitement. But quickly, they were interrupted by a loud yell. "GUYS! WAIT UP!" They looked back to see Dewey. Dewey breathed heavily and looked up at them. "Dewey?" Grey thought out loud. Dewey gave a smile and looked toward Grey. "Grey, can I tag along with you until we reach the next town?" Grey looked to him and then Machop. They both smiled and Grey said to Dewey, "I'd have it no other way kiddo!" The three were then off on there journey. But what dangers await them.

In a large market town, a group of men in leather jackets waltzed through town. One of them being a large burly man with and eye patch shouted, "LOOT EVERYTHING IN SITE!" He then released a Nidarino and the rest released there own brand of pokemon. A man with dark skin sat on a bench just watching the show. He wore a martial arts gi and had his black hair in a long braided pony tail. He sighed looking upward. "This should be trouble…"

To Be Continued…


	4. Adventure 4: Let's start a Guild!

Adventure 4: Grey's new Goal

Adventure 4: Grey's new Goal! Let's start a guild!

Grey, Machop, and Dewey sat in the woods eating a nice lunch of ham sandwiches, fruit, and lemonade. Dewey stared at Machop as he took a bite into the sandwich. He tilted his head and asked, "Grey, why is Machop eating a sandwich? Don't you have pokemon food for him?" Grey took a bite into his sandwich and said while chewing, "Well Dewey… I don't like the taste of pokemon food." He swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. "I wouldn't feed Machop anything I wouldn't eat, so I figured just feed it what I do eat. Isn't that right Machop?" "Machop!" said Machop as he enjoyed the meal. Grey then got up and dusted himself off. "Alright, you ready guys? We need to head out towards the next town." He grinned bright. "I WANNA GET SOME POKEBALLS TO CATCH SOME POKEMON!" he said with sparkling eyes. "AH! YOUR EYES ARE TO BRIGHT! CLOSE THEM GREY!" Dewey shouted while covering his face.

The next town is Rosa town. The place is quiet, and is sort of having its own issue. Grey, Machop, and Dewey enter the pokeshop only to find out it is empty. "What do you mean you don't have any pokeballs?" Grey shouted in a panic. "Well, the thing is, we lost all of our supplies in the recent raid…" the merchant replied. "Raid?" Dewey and Grey thought out loud. "You see, every other day, a group of bandits come to this town and raid our supplies. They take everything from pokeballs, to potions, and so forth. The only thing they leave is the food for us to live off of…" The merchant sighed. "The only things keeping us going are the rushes the customers make in order to buy everything they can before the bandits come."

Grey, Machop, and Dewey sighed with a bit of depression being forced out. Grey walked outside of the market and looked upward. "Well, this is of no help… how are we supposed to continue onward without any supplies?" Dewey followed him outside and sat on the ground. "There is no way we can advance our teams without pokeballs…" Grey clenched his fists. "Let's go Dewey; we're going to get some pokeballs!" Dewey freaked out some shouting, "Grey! The guy has no pokeballs in his store! How do you plan on getting them?" Grey grinned mischievously, "Last I heard, this gang has a whole slew of them. I figure we could get some from them!" "ARE YOU INSANE?" Dewey shouted, "Do you seriously believe a group of thugs are going to just easily hand over something they stole?"

The merchant walked outside and pounded Grey in the head from behind. "Don't you dare go and do something stupid you damn kid!" the merchant shouted, "That isn't some ordinary gang; they are the Dee Punk Guild!" "Guild?" Dewey ad Grey thought out loud. "You never heard of a guild before?" the merchant asked, "very well. In this world, there are groups called guilds. They normally stay very close assisting each other in anyway they can, from battles, to hunts, to even crime. They are… sort of official groups so to speak." This was new to both Dewey and Grey, but Grey definitely had an interesting look in his eyes. "Tell me more about these guilds…" Grey said.

The merchant looked blankly and sighed. "Very well, come inside and I will tell you." The four of them marched inside as such and the merchant took them all into the back. They took a seat on a round table and the merchant began. "First off, let me start by saying that to become a guild, you must have at least five members. But even with just five members, you have to prove yourself in front of the pokemon council to be considered a legit guild. A couple of examples are the Dee Punk Guild, the Strong Man Guild, and the Sailor's Guild. They have proven themselves to be both powerful in mind and body. And because of that, they were given the title of official guild. Being in a guild gives you special benefits; such as allowing you to enter tournaments, contests, and so forth. With these competitions, you get points depending on how well you do. The more points you have, the higher you're rank, and the more benefits you earn. You also earn points through random tasks that are over looked by the council. Though, no one knows how the council knows what they do. But that is irrelevant." Grey was excited by all he had just heard, like he was suffering from a serious sugar rush. "I'M GOING TO START A POKEMON GUILD!" Grey yelled, accidentally knocking Dewey backwards. "It isn't all fun in games you know…" the merchant said. "The points you earn make you a bigger target for other guilds. When you have a large number of these points, other guilds hunt you down and try to steal them through battle or other nasty ways. Things do get exceedingly dangerous… The reason no one goes after the Dee Punk Guild is because they have a low number of points. They spend all their days looting poor towns that want nothing more then to go bout there days…"

Grey got up and looked to the merchant. "Where is this guild anyway?" The merchant sighed rubbing his head. "Just a bit north of this town unfortunately…" said the merchant, "they will probably leave tomorrow for another town however." Grey clenched his fists and smirked. "We better hurry up then if we are to get some supplies. Machop, Dewey, we're going." "What?" Dewey shouted in fear and confusion while Machop got up and began to follow Grey. "I'm going to?" Dewey asked while sweating. "Of course!" Grey remarked, "If you want some supplies, we're going to have to work as a team!" "That won't be of any help…" the merchant said, "Another pokemon trainer who was quite powerful had attacked them while they were raiding the town and they made short work of him." Grey yawned and rubbed his face. "But he isn't me…" Grey said confidently. The merchant growled and said out loud, "NO! HE happens to be Law the Striker!" "AIEEEEE?" Dewey screamed, "Law the Striker? THE Law the Striker?" Grey frowned uninterested while saying, "I never heard of him before…" "How could you not?" Dewey asked, "He is known as the master martial artist pokemon trainer! They say he could take on four gym leaders at once with one pokemon!" "FOUR GYM LEADERS?" Grey shouted out loud. "Hmm… I wonder if he would join my guild!" Dewey freaked out once more. "YOU THINK HE WOULD HONESTLY DO THAT?" he asked out loud. "Why not?" Grey retorted. "Because he doesn't need a guild! He could take one on by himself. Why would he join one that hasn't even started yet?" Grey smirked and said, "Things will work themselves out…" He then motioned to Machop, "Come on Machop, you ready?" Machop chased after Grey grinning brightly while Dewey began to sob. "What did I get myself into…" he moaned while then following Grey slowly. The merchant looked onward and sighed. "Just like Law the Striker… But then again… that Grey fellow… maybe he can really beat them…" He took a sip of some tea and leaned backwards. "Good luck kid, you'll need it…"

Outside the village, Grey, Dewey, and Machop were walking to the north. "You ready to grab our first member Machop? We are going to have our own guild, and get the supplies we need for our journey!" "Machop!" shouted Machop in excitement. Dewey just continued sobbing.

Meanwhile, a bandit camp is nestled to the north of the town. A bunch of bandits are enjoying their food and drink. The leader of the guild sits at his shaded seat at the end of a long table with his Nidarino sitting at his side. "Today is a good day men! And tonight will be a good night! And tomorrow will be a good morrow!" The men cheered while a loan man in the middle of the camp is tied with his back to the ground, and his limbs spread. He waited patiently.

To Be Continued…


	5. Adventure 5: Invade Dee Punk Camp

Adventure 5: Envade the Dee Punk camp, the mighty Law the Striker

Adventure 5: Invade the Dee Punk camp, the mighty Law the Striker

"So how many bandits do you think reside at this camp?" thought Dewey in a panicked voice. "I hope there isn't too many…" He squealed in fear. "I don't wanna fight too many." Grey laughed and looked to Dewey, "You don't have to fight at all…" Dewey sighed with relief, "That's good… WAIT! You're not going to fight them yourself are you?" Grey just laughed out loud. "Of course not!" he said while smiling, "I am going to have that Law the Striker guy help me out!" Dewey just stared at Grey, "Do you think he will help out?" Grey nodded, "Of course… THEN HE WILL JOIN MY GUILD!" "YOU DON'T HAVE A GUILD YET!" "Speaking of which," Grey said, "what is your plan Dewey?" Dewey stopped for a moment. "Well…" he said, "I plan on going on a journey to collect the badges of this region, and then challenging the pokemon league…" Grey pondered to himself, and then out loud he said, "Okay, so will I!" "How many goals do you have Grey?" "Well, I figured if I were to start getting gym badges and such, it may raise my rank as a guild as well. And if I go into the pokemon league, I may be able to fight you as well!" Dewey stared at Grey with no words to say. Grey just smiled back, "Come on, let's go!" Grey was off, and Dewey followed right behind him and Machop.

Up ahead a young boy is sneaking through the grass scoping the camp out. While two gang members slept on one another, the kid snuck past them and made his way to the man on the ground. Luckily, no one was paying to much attention. The man looked up to him. "What are you doing her kid?" the man said. "I'm letting you go!" he said. "Get out of here damn kid, I don't want your help! And you already know that you're going to get caught again… It didn't work the first twenty times, it won't work now!" And right behind the kid, a man with an attractive face and a relaxed composition approached, saying, "Baka child… why are you here again?" He lifted the kid up by his shirt and looked into his eyes. They were piercing eyes but quickly they turned into calming eyes.

He brought the kid out to the woods and set him down. "Young man… what is your name?" The boy looked away then looked once more to the man. "Reggie sir…" The man smiled and patted him on the back. "Well then Reggie that is a very strong name. I suppose I can introduce myself… I am Bane… And I promise I am not going to hurt you. I know that the things we do are bad, but not all of us are… That is why I am going to let you go, and I will make sure to do everything in my power to let your friend go when we leave. But you have to promise to behave yourself." Reggie looked down and away, but looked back up and nodded. "That's a good boy… Now run back to your parents and come back here tomorrow. We will be gone, and your friend will be free." Reggie nodded once more and looked downward while walking away.

Bane smiled as another man approaches him from behind. "You should have just beaten the crap out of that kid Bane…" the man said. "That would have been useless Jack. I am not violent like you…" Bane said while smiling back at the other man called Jack. "Who are you calling violent?" Jack asked. "You wanna make something of this?" Bane smiled and walked back towards the camp. "Hey!" Jack shouted, "I'm talking to you bastard!" he followed after. As they were gone, the boy Reggie returned to the edge of the camp. He knew he said he would go back, but he still couldn't leave that man. "I have to still make sure he is alright…" he said. "Yeah we have to make sure he is alright…" said a voice from behind. The boy looked behind in a freaked out state to see two boys and a Machop standing behind him. The boys were Grey and Dewey, who were now in a panicked state as a couple guys from the camp heard them. Grey, Dewey, and Machop pulled him back into the woods holding his mouth shut, and hiding in a bush.

Back in the camp, Dee Punk was stretching and scratching. He looked up into the sky and smirked. Bane walked up to the boss and said calmly, "You plan on leaving, don't you…" "Yeah, it is a nice day… I am thinking about finding some pokemon for Nidarino to eat… he is looking hungry…" He laughed wickedly. "Maybe some pokemon eggs will fill his tummy, and then he could eat the mother!" Bane bowed in a fine manner while asking, "Who will you have in charge in the mean time?" "Eh, you do it, I don't care…" stated Dee Punk. "What do you mean Bane can do it?" shouted Jack, "I am a thousand times eligible to lead while your gone!" Dee Punk sighed and cleaned out his ears. "You can do it next time, just don't whine about it or you won't get to at all…" He started walking off in the opposite direction and shouted, "Let's go Nidarino!" and Nidarino followed quickly. Jack just stared while Bane walked toward a lone table with a bottle of win and began pouring himself a glass. Jack just growled in jealousy.

Three men continued searching around for the source of the shriek but quickly began to assume it was only a pidgey or something. "I am guessing it was nothing after all…" one man said. "Well, let's just go back to camp then… I gotta couple dirty mags to finish reading…" said another. "God you're a pervert…" the first one said and soon all three began walking back their designated areas. Grey, Reggie, Dewey, and Machop all huddled near a tree speaking quietly. "So Reggie, that man over there is Law the Striker?" Reggie nodded and sighed. Grey grinned out loud and got up. "Come on Machop, we're going to go get this guy." "Machop!" Machop shouted as he began to follow Grey. "Wait!" Reggie shouted, "They will get you like they did me!" "You don't have to worry so much about him," Dewey said, "he is stronger then he looks. "But what if he gets beaten?" Reggie asked, "If you oppose them, they will beat you like they did Law!" Dewey rubbing his head, "Grey is not so easy to beat… But that makes me wonder, how did Law get beaten anyway?" Reggie sighed once more then began to cry. "It was my fault…" Reggie said, "It was when those guys attacked my town…"

Back in town, Law sat on a bench watching the men raid the town. He paid no mind to it, until a boy started pummeling one of the men's legs. It was Jack. "Get out of our town you meany!" Jack smirked and then raised his hand and began to swing at the boy, until Law stopped it and grabbed it with his hand. "You think you are tough by hitting a kid?" Law asked. Jack began to grit his teeth and then shouted. "Let me go, unless you really want to see trouble!" And out of nowhere, Law's fist went slamming accross Jack's face throwing him into a tree. Jack got up rubbing his face and shouted, "Grab the kid as a hostage!" Law looked to the kid who was grabbed by a man with a gun to his head. "It you want to see this kids head splatter, you will cease and desist…" Law looked at the man and let his arms hang at his side. Jack walked up to him and punched Law in the face and a few more members of the guild jumped him.

"And that is how it happened…" Reggie said while wiping his tears. "Dewey smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry… I am sure things will work out some how…" Reggie hesitantly nodded. He and Dewey then began walking back to the base. Grey was already ahead of them. He didn't pay much mind to the guild as he walked straight to the man called Law. Law looked up at him. "What do you want?" Grey smiled to him. "Let's start a guild!" Law just blinked and laughed some, "Who the hell are you to ask me to start a guild with you?" Grey just grinned, "I am Grey!" Machop came following him more cautiously, looking to the left and then to the right. Luckily, no one was paying attention again. "That machop is brown…" Law said. Grey grinned patting his Machop, "He is my Machop. And he is quite powerful to." Law closed his eyes and sighed. "They took my pokemon away from me…" Grey blinked and asked excitedly, "You have a pokemon too?" "You wanted me to join without realizing I had a pokemon?" Law asked in surprise. "What the difference?" Grey asked. Law shook his head then replied, "Your first members have to have pokemon for the guild to be allowed. That's the difference. Unfortunately, THIS guild has mine heavily guarded. "Whats the pokeball look like?" Grey asked. "It's just a regular pokeball…" Law said, "But it's in a large storage tent. It should…" But Grey interrupted by saying, "Alright, I'll go get it!" and then he was off. Law was in surprise in what just happened. He sighed and relaxed for a moment just waiting once more.

Grey looked through each tent, scoping out the area, trying to find what looked like a storage tent. He then found a man who was grumbling to himself at a table with three other men who were piss drunk. It was Jack who had lost his chance at being temporary leader. He took a sip of some wine that was sitting infront of him. Grey confronted him and asked in a high spirted voice, "Excuse me sir, where is Mr. Martial Arts man's pokemon?" The man scowled and pointed to the largest tent with a treasure chest in front of it. "Over there… in the tent, in a green pouch…" Grey smiled and said, "Thank you sir!" He then dashed off to the tent. One of the three men looked to the boy and rubbed his face. "You know… maybe it's the alcohol talking, but that boy doesn't look like one of our guild mates." Jack just scowled it off and said, "Stupid Bane letting someone in the camp…" then it hit him, "WAIT! SOMEONE IS IN OUR CAMP?"

Grey was in the large heavily packed room. There were many boxes and bogs with pokeballs, potions, and so forth. There was one loan bag that stood out though. It was the only green bag, so he grabbed it and out of nowhere he heard. "What do you think your doing?" Grey looked behind to see Jack in with an angry look to his face, the veins in his temple were pulsating quite boldly. "How dare you sneak into this base and think…" But Grey knocked him out of the way and made a run for it with bag in hand.

"INTRUDER!" shouted Jack as he lay on the ground with a foot print on his face from Grey's shoe. The men of the camp panicked and looked around as Grey walked near them gasping for air. "That was close, right?" Grey said to one of them men. Next thing he knew he was being chased by the men. He ran into the forest followed by the men and Jack.

Only a couple men were left, but they were mostly drunk who were out of it or in their tents sleeping. Dewey ran into the base and proceeded to untie his right hand. "Damn, these things are tight…" Dewey said. "Damn kid, what is with all these people trying to help me?" Machop began to help Dewey as he had stayed behind with Law. "Reggie told me what happened. That is why I am here to help you." Law sighed then shouted, "This has nothing to do with you!" Dewey looked at Law with angry eyes, "It has everything to do with us. Grey is a good spirited person who wants to join a guild. Do you think he will quit if you refuse him?" Law just looked away, "I don't give a damn, and I won't ever join. He has no idea how tough it is being around a person like me. Right now, I am the last person anyone should be associating with." Dewey stopped untying leaving the rope half way finished. "Please join his guild… I know it may not seem like it, but he is a good sense of character, and he trusts you. Please trust him. You may not know him, but please trust him…" Law looked at the kid and then looked away. "I doubt I can trust anyone right now." Then out of nowhere, a swarm of men surrounded them. "Look who we have here…" the man said.

Grey then rushed back into the camp followed by the swarm of men following him. "LAW! I HAVE YOUR POKEMON!" Law then looked to the side, shouting, "YOU HAVE WHAT?" Grey jumped over the crowd surrounding them and tossed the green bag at Law. Law ripped through the half way untied ropes, grabbing the bag. He ripped out of the ropes and tossed the bag onto the ground. "COME OUT!" Law shouted, as the bag burst and the ball released a pokemon. Like the wind, the men flew backwards as a tornado like flash moved around them. The men got up just as the ones chasing Grey approached them in a panicked state, along with Jack. The pokemon clenched its right fist extending it's left while then shouting, "HITMONLEE!" Grey fell on top of Dewey.

To be Continued…


	6. Adventure 6: Hitmonlee's Surprise Attack

Adventure 6: Battle

Adventure 6: Battle! Sandslash, and Hitmonlee's Surprise Attack!

Law revealed his pokemon to be a mighty Hitmonle. Grey had fallen on top of Dewey, so Machop helped both of them up and Grey smiled while thanking the machop. Jack growled while then shouted in a loud angry voice, "GET THEM NOW!" The panicked guild members got up and released there pokemon which mostly ranged from raticate, mightyena, poochyena, spearow, and one golbat.

Grey and Law smirked while giving their pokemon a command. "MACHOP! USE KARATE CHOP!" shouted Grey. "HITMONLEE! DOUBLE KICK!" shouted Law. Machop used a karate chop, swiping at a group of poochyena and a couple raticate, while hitmonlee took out the aerials with a group of kicks. Jack started to get more aggravated as he clenched a pokeball with his hands. Machop continued his barrage of attacks by tossing the golbat at a group of mightyena, while Hitmonlee did another barrage of kicks at the raticate. The other trainers were being subdued by two lone trainers and Jack was not going to have it. He pushed his way through the crowd and shouted to them both, "Do you really think by beating a bunch of flunkies, you are truly powerful?

He took his pokeball and tossed it out. From within the pokeball, a sandslash lay there, rubbing its ear. "This is Sandslash, he may seem a little relaxed at this moment, but I promise, he is a beast. So powerful, he could take you both at once," Jack said confidently. Law stepped up and smirked. "Then I will fight him myself…" Grey smirked at the comment. Jack's eye brow began to twitch out of anger. "You bastard…" he said, "How dare you belittle my sandslash… A fighting type no less…" "Like Hitmonlee could lose to that anyway…" Jack gritted his teeth and shouted in a loud angry howl, "USE SWIFT SANDLASH!" Sandslash got into a battle position and began to spin around shooting bright stars in Hitmonlee's direction. Hitmonlee took the attack as he was pushed back some. Grey looked to Law and said, "I'm going to get some supplies. So don't lose okay? Cause if you do, you can't be in my guild…" "LIKE I WOULD LOSE TO A SHITTY SANDSLASH!" shouted Law, "And who said I would join your damn guild anyway." Grey just grinned while laughing. Law just smirked and shook his head. "COME ON MACHOP!" Grey ran off toward the tent with Machop behind him, and Dewey limped onward after him.

"Now," said Law, "how to take care of this nuisance…" Jack just humphed the comment and commanded Sandslash, "Sand attack Sandslash…" and immediately, the sandslash began to spin again pulling up a huge dust cloud, covering the battle field. Hitmonlee, Law, and the other guildees covered there eyes as not to be blinded. La growled and shouted, "Use double kick Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee lunged at Sandslash and attempted to kick him. "Dodge and use Fury Swipes," said Jack, as the andslash easily dodged and unleashed a barrage of scratches at the blinded hitmonlee. "Now throw him up with a clash!" Jack shouted. The hitmonlee braced itself, and scratched upward throwing the hitmonlee in the air. "HITMONLEE!" Law shouted in a state of panic. "NOW! Finish off with a rapidspin!" As Hitmonlee began to fall, the sandslash began to spin like a tornado under him. "HITMONLEE! REVENGE!" Law shouted. The hitmonlee took the attack of the rapid spin as it was caught on its spiky back while spinning around with it. While his left leg was caught, his right kick came down slammed into it, throwing the sandslash into a fire pit. The fire had gone out due to the sandslashes entry into it. Jack growled and shouted "Use poisen sting!" The charcoal covered sandslash opened its mouth and shot a cluster of needles at it, piercing its skin. The hitmonlee growled and stood up pulling a needle from its leg. "Hitmonlee, shrug it off and use a rolling kick!" The hitmonlee nodded and then ran in sandslashed direction. He lunged himself up and did sort of a cartwheel that only involved its legs. He looked like a wheel as he came towards sandslash. "DODGE IT SANDSLASH!" Sandslash dodge as Hitmonlee kicked downward into the pit, breaking the surrounding rocks, but he continued on. "Follow him!" shouted Law. The hitmonlee did so as he turned around following the scurrying sandslash. Sandslash went up ahead and stopped. Jack smirked and shouted. "Right where I want you…" Law's eyes widened as Jack shouted, "DIG!" Sandslash went under ground clawing away. As Hitmonlee moved toward its previous location, one of its feet was pulled under ground. It was stopped dead in its tracks, as its whole leg was pulled under. "HITMONLEE!" Law shouted. And then its other was pulled under. Law growled in wonder to what would happen next. Jack smirked and shook his head. "Now both of his legs are caught… you lose…"

Grey and Machop entered the storage supply and then smiled as he found a box of pokeballs. Grey quickly grabbed a bunch of them putting them in a sack. "Maybe Law and Dewey will want some. We're gonna have more friends soon Machop!" He and Machop smiled bright. Dewey came in after him and looked around. "Is it okay that we left Law behind Grey?" "Don't worry Dewey, Law can handle himself. I could see it in his actions. He won't be beaten by him." Grey smiled as he found a nicely colored pink ball. "I am keeping this one!" He grinned bright. Just as he put it in his pocket, he heard a thump from behind. Dewey was on the ground, sleeping. "Dewey? Did you fall asleep?" "No," said a mysterious man who walked into the tent. "I am Bane, and I did this to your friend, but don't worry, he isn't hurt," he said with a gentle smile. "I wished to talk to you," but out of nowhere, Grey landed his fist onto Bane's face, launching him out of the tent. Bane just looked up into the sky wondering what just happened. "Baka… don't do that to my friends…" Bane got up rubbing his face. "I will forgive that action, but at least let me tell you why I did it and what is going…" and once again Grey punched him in the face, launching him the side. "I don't give a shit about that, I said don't do that to my friends." Bane got up once more growling. "How dare you…" he said as he began to lose his cool.

Hitmonlee tried to get free but it was no use. Law sat there patiently waiting. Jack smiled calmly and looked straight into the eyes of Law from the distant. The other members were also excited as one of the higher ups was going to dispose of this pokemon and Law. "Don't you see…" Jack said. "No matter what you can not beat me. Your pokemon can't even use his legs… How s a Hitmonlee going to fight without his legs?" asked Jack. "He'll manage…" Law said, as the Hitmonlee grew calm. Jack smirked and laughed manically, "We'll just see won't we! SANDSLASH! YOU'RE MOST POWERFUL ATTACK! ROLLOUT!" Sandslash began spinning like a wheel at a fast pace. It took its time and went around him, going faster and faster, picking up speed. It finally went toward Hitmonlee, and used a rock to launch it upwards. It then torpedoed towards him from above. "NOW! PARISH!" shouted Jack. Law smirked, "HITMONLEE! MACH PUNCH!" "WHAT!?" Jack shouted. "Hitmonlee closed his eyes and then began punching forward at a rapid pace. Just as Sandslash entered its vicinity, the Mach Punch began to go at max speed, launching into the sandslash. The sandslash stopped its spin and was being pushed up by the many punches. And just as it flew upward, Hitmonlee pulled its legs out and then caught sandslash by the neck as it fell toward it. As he held it, blood began to run from its mouth as its eyes turned white, its pupils went upward. "Just where I wanted you…" Law said with a smirk.

Law stared directly into Jack's scared eyes. Hitmonlee held an unconscious sandslash by the neck. Grey and Machop looked into an angry Bane's eyes.

To Be Continued…


	7. Adventure 7: Tyrogue the Scuffle Pokemon

Adventure 7: Law the Striker, and Tyrogue the Scuffle Pokemon

Adventure 7: Law the Striker, and Tyrogue the Scuffle Pokemon!

Bane stared at Grey while rubbing his cheek. His composure was slowly breaking as he had never met someone who would act so quickly as this. "How am I going to get around this one…?" Bane asked himself. But then he took a deep breath and stretched his neck. "I tried to be nice to you," he said to Grey, "But it seems I will have to go all out now…" Grey just stood there staring at him

Back at the group of out cold guildees, Hitmonlee continued to hold Sandslash in the air, and Jack looked fearfully into Law's eyes. "How is it he could beat my sandslash so easily?" Jack thought to himself. Law however stood in a calming matter. "All we went through really paid off in the long run didn't it Hitmonlee… Ever since you were a young tyrogue…"

In a country far far away, a young boy with dark skin and pink lips trains. His eyes are round, which looks different compared to the lighter skin boys who have somewhat slanted eyes. He was taller and more built then the boys as well. At times the boys would think oddly of him, but he never let that get to them. His name was Law. And he lived in the Shin Lu region.

The Shin Lu region is a beautiful land with lush environments. In some places it in has beautiful bamboo forests. In others, there are lovely sakura forests with pink leaves throughout the whole year. It was unsure why they would stay this way. Some speculated that it was because of the strange magnetic pulses within the earth in that particular area. None the less, it was beautiful, and Law loved it there. In fact, Law was there at this moment.

He was walking through slowly rubbing his cheek as he was once again just done getting picked on by the other students. They were not used to someone who looked different, and as such he wanted to just get away. He punched at a tree as part of his training. There were times when training by himself made him feel better. As he punched the tree, he reminded himself how the other students picked on him. "HAHA! YOU'RE LIKE CHARCOAL!" They would say, or "Go away chocolate boy…" This would upset the young Law as he got on his knees and began to cry. He then stopped as he heard punches on another tree from afar.

He followed the sound to see someone else training in the forest. It was a tyrogue. The tyrogue was also crying. Tyrogues do not live in areas like this, so perhaps it was lonely. Law indeed knows the feeling. "Oye!" shouted Law, "Are you by chance a Tyrogue?" Law asked? The tyrogue freaked out and ran off however. "HEY!" shouted Law. But he was gone…

Law sighed with disappointment and went home. He went into his house, but no one was home. He had been living with the master of the dojo who he called Grandfather Olu. It was dark in the house, but Law did not turn on the lights. He just lay himself on the small sofa and grabbed a glass of water. He was tired from all the training he was doing today. And he could not get over that Tyrogue. Time went by slowly, but eventually, in came Olu. Olu looked in Law's direction and and walked up to him. "Law, it is past your bed time… You have training in the morning… Why aren't you in bed?" But Law just looked away. Olu sighed and sat next to him. "Law, did the others pick on you again?" Law just looked down and sighed. "I know it is hard for you Law…" Olu said as he patted his shoulder, "but remember this, that pain will help you grow into a strong man… Please try and…" "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER STUDENTS?" Law shouted as he got off the sofa. "I don't see you trying to stop them, do you care that they make fun of e because of my skin color?" He then began to cry as he yelled. "Why should I care about you if you don't even try to protect me when I am in trouble?" He then ran off crying out loud. "LAW! WAIT!" Old man Olu followed him as far as to the door, but Law was long gone. He sighed and went beck inside. He took out a pokeball and released a pokemon from within. It was a Medicham. "Medicham!" Yelled the Medicham. But instantly, Olu's hand patted its head. Medicham looked up at it and sat on its knees in wonder. It then looked down probably knowing why Olu was upset. "We were once alone to… weren't we my oldest friend…"

Law ran through the forest sniffling and crying. He screamed out loud and began punching the same tree over again. He kept punching and punching and punching. From the distance, the tyrogue heard the scream. It looked in fear but soon followed the sound. He noticed the same boy punching at the tree in a rage. Tyrogue slowly encountered the boy but hid himself as not to be seen. Finally, it said softly, "Ty…rogue?" Law quickly panicked and looked behind to see the tyrogue hiding behind a bush. He wiped his tears away as not to be seen crying.

"Hello there…" said Law. The tyrogue came out slowly as he was still afraid. Law smiled some as he approached it and patted it on the head slowly. "You're lonely to, aren't you…?" He smiled some but then looked down. "I know how you feel… The others don't like me because I am different… So I guess I am alone to…" The tyrogue just stared into his eyes but then began crying profusely. Law got on his knees and hugged the tyrogue. The tyrogue hid its head into Law's shoulder and began crying harder. "We aren't alone anymore… let's be friends…"

That night, Law and Tyrogue trained. They punched trees, stood under water falls, and even pulled boulders. They were exhausted. So they took a breather and laid under the moon light. "We'll both become stronger Tyrogue. Together we'll be as strong as the heavens…" Tyrogue continued looking upward and they both reached for the stars while lying down.

That morning, Law woke up to the site of a large man who was smiling down upon him. Law blinked and asked him, "Who are you sir?" The man smiled and helped him up. "My name is Son Gokou son…" "Son Gokou?" though Law. "That's right," the man said. "I am a traveler I guess you could say. I was wondering is this Singa village? The home of Master Olu?" Law nodded and smiled. "You must be someone who wishes to learn under the great master!" He then stopped and frowned. Gokou stared in curiosity in what was going on. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "I just got mad at my master last night, and I know he only meant well for me… I got mad at him cause the others pick on me for being different…" Gokou then smiled, "Son, isn't being different what makes you special?" Law looked upward at him. "Listen, I may be a stranger, but I know that I can confidently tell you that within all my travels, I have come to cherish those who are different. You should never be upset from being different…" He smiled to him and was off. "Remember those words son, and remember, know you're never alone!" It was as if he knew everything about Law to begin with. He looked down at Tyrogue and smiled as he rubbed its head.

A couple hours later or so, the tyrogue woke up and yawned. Law grinned excitedly at the tyrogue who was still somewhat asleep. "Tyrogue!" Law shouted, "I was thinking, why don't you meet master Olu?" Tyrogue didn't know what was going on, so it sort of was just being dragged by Law. Law brought Tyrogue to the dojo, but he saw something he did not plan on seeing. The dojo was in shambles. Holes were blown into the walls, and some places were even burned. And finally, the sign of the dojo had been missing. He went inside the dojo to see what was going on. He found the students and some nurses who were tending to him.

"Master Olu?" shouted Law, "what is going on here?" Olu looked up and smiled at Law. "Law my son… I am glad you are okay…" He was helped up to look Law in the face. "Well, I guess my dojo is no more…" Law's eyes began to widen by the sound of Olu's words. "What do you mean?" Olu sighed and coughed, "I was beaten by the man called Son Gokou, the dojo destroyer…" Law fell to his knees. It was that man. He was the one who did this. He got up and ran out of the dojo and looked around for the man. He gritted his teeth and was blinded by rage. Tyrogue slowly followed him wondering what was going on. But Law ignored the tyrogue and continued onward. He looked everywhere from the bamboo thicket, to the waterfall, even the sleeping spot. Nowhere could Gokou be found. Finally, he made it to his forest and noticed the large man looking at the tree Law was always attacking.

"Were you the one who made these marks?" Gokou asked. "They are good, but with much training, you could be even more powerful…" Law began to hold fighting stance, but Gokou sighed. "I don't like playing with children you know… And besides, I only do doubles…" Law looked confused, wondering what he meant. "Well, I guess you don't know… I only fight along side my pokemon in a doubles match… Me and my pokemon, versus someone else with their pokemon… Get it?" And from behind Law, tyrogue began to hold his stance. Tyrouge had followed Law all the way to their spot. "Yeah…" sad Law, "now fight me so I may regain the dojo's honor…" Gokou looked at Law and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you…" He grabbed a pokeball, "But, if I am looking into eyes like that, I have no choice…" he threw the ball, and a monkey like creature jumped out. It flipped high in the air and landed in front of Gokou. "This Infernape… my first pokemon… If you can beat us, I will give you back your dojo…"

Law growled and started running in Gokou's direction, followed by Tyrogue. But Gokou sighed once more while shaking his head. "This is ridiculous… You have no idea what you're doing… Very well… Infernape, Close Combat!" "Infernape…"

Almost a split second, later, they were laying down on the ground battered and beaten. They had no idea what happened. It was to fast for them to even realize. Gokou looked down on them and shook his head once more. "You had no idea what you were going against… and yet you went forward. I let you go this time, but I am going to show you a fraction of what I am so you know better next time." He walked up to their tree that was dented by the fists. And with one punch, his fist went right through the trees. It did not fall; it just stood with large gaping hole in it now, with splinters all over the ground, and pieces of wood shredded in the hole. He pulled his hand out, as the tree finally fell from its own weight. The area with the hole could no longer support itself. Law and Tyrogue just gazed in fear of the strength of the man.

"I am letting you know now… Before you feel you can fight me again, I tell you this, become stronger so you may actually make me draw a sweat," said Gokou. "I will keep your dojo. At anytime, you are welcome to steal it back from me…" He then walked off into the distance and was finally gone. Tyrogue and Law however could not move for awhile. Finally they were able to get up. They breathed heavily wondering what just happened still. Slowly, they made there way back to Master Olu. Olu looked back at them and smiled. "I am glad to see you are safe…" But Law and Tyrogue looked down in shame. "You do not need to worry…" Olu said, "It is just a dojo." "No…" said Law, "This is not just a dojo, this is your dojo…" Olu just looked upon Law. "Olu… I acted stubborn yesterday… I know you mean well, and I still acted the way I did… That is why I wish to get your dojo back…" Olu placed his hands on his shoulders. "To me, you are more important then some dojo…" Olu said. "I know," said Law, "but that does not make this dojo any less important. It is also important to me… that is why I want to get it back… Even saying no will not stop me from getting it back." Olu smiled softly and hugged him. "I know Law…"

He then stood up. "This is your tyrogue? He looks like a trusted pokemon. Tyrogue…" Tyrogue looked at Olu. "I know that we just met, but I ask you, will you travel as Law's pokemon? I will train the both of you, but only if you accept." Tyrogue looked at Olu, then back at Law. He was hesitant at first, but he lowered his eyebrows and nodded.

And at that, the training began. Strength training was done by lifting boulders and pulling them. The meditated under the waterfall, sparred against each other and so forth. The training was strenuous and stressful, but Law and Tyrogue pulled through. Five years later, a taller, and more built Law stood next to Tyrogue and smiled at his master. "This is finally it young Law…" Olu said. "I taught you all I could… but that does not mean you are done. Gokou trained himself not with lifting boulders and such, but by experience, travel and living. You must do the same if you are to beat him. Law… to you this may be about getting back our dojo, but remember, this is more about you becoming stronger. Become stronger then me you two… And never turn your backs on each other…" Law and Tyrogue nodded. Olu then looked to Tyrogue. "Speaking of which, its time for you to stop holding it in…" Tyrogue looked at Olu and grinned bright as it finally relaxed itself. It began to glow a bright light. It slowly grew to Law's shoulder height and had a rounded head. It stopped glowing and yelled out, "HITMONLEE!" This was the beginning of Law's journey. Ever since, they were together, helping each other through their travels, never turning their backs on one another.

"That is why… I could never let someone this weak beat me… If I lose to you, how can I beat Son Gokou…" Law said to himself as Hitmonlee held the sandslash by the neck. "I REFUSE TO LOSE THIS EASILY!" yelled Jack, but Hitmonlee quickly through the sandslash at Jack. The sandslash flew through the air, hitting Jack in the face, knocking him out. "You really need to be quiet now you loser…" said Law.

Grey stood there rubbing his cheek. "What's wrong?" asked Bane. "Nothing, Grey said, "I am just a little tired is all…"

To Be Continued…


End file.
